Kiya Visits!
by epickiya14
Summary: Kiya visits Dan, Marucho, Shun, Fabia, Ren, and Jake at the Neathian Castle. She tells them how she got there. Takes place during GI.


**Kiya Visits **

**Summary: Kiya visits Dan, Marucho, Shun, Fabia, Ren, and Jake at the Neathian Castle. Takes place during GI.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Bakugan. Me wish, but no own.**

**Notes: As mentioned, takes place in GI, so yes, Shun still has short hair. There will be OOCness and cussing and some mention of yaoi. If you haven't my other fanfics, Kiya is an OC character of me. She's crazy, delusional, so forth. (Much more extreme than the real person.) The idea of this story is from the scene in one episode in NV when Shun tells his story on how he got to New Vestroia and met Ingram. Enjoy!**

"Dan, don't you even think about it.", a stern voice said, honey eyes glancing back. Dan, said Brawler, sighed in defeat that his best friend actually knew he was trying to scare him. "How did you know I tried to sneak up behind you?", Dan asked, leaning on the table on which his bud was seated reading a novel.

"I'm a ninja, Dan. You know this. Oh Jacob forget about her! Bella is not worth your time!", Shun exclaimed, closing the book. Fabia walked in and gasped. "Shun, no. He still loves her?" "Yeah. I mean what kind of guy loves a girl who loves a vampire. Jacob is way hot! He deserves better!", Shun pouted. Dan started questioning his friend's sexuality. Then again...

"AAAHHH! GUYS, WHERE YOU AT?!", Ren screamed, running into the room. Marucho and Jake trailing behind him. "You guys, okay?", Fabia asked. The three shook their heads. "Some girl is here and she's loco, man!" Shun's eyes widened.

"Does she have long curly hair, a tan like Julie's, big brown eyes, asked where her 'nii-san' is, and carry around a bat?", he asked. Ren nodded slowly. "Uh... yeah..." Shun pulled out a katana and screamed, "KIYA, BRING YOUR ASS OUT!" "Looking for me, nii-san?"

The group turned to see the curly-haired teen. Shun glared and pointed the sword towards her. "You, crazy bitch, have two seconds to get the hell out of here." "What is it about me that you highly have hatred for?", Kiya asked, pulling out two sais. Shun growled. "You had many attempts to cause chaos and havoc. Most of the time trying to kill me!"

Kiya rolled her eyes. "Whatevs. Look, I'm just here for a visit. I don't even know how I got here." Dan pushed Shun out the way. "What? You have no clue how you got tot Neathia?" Kiya shook her head. "I saw this portal and walked through it." "What?", Jake asked, finally had caught his breath. Kiya sat down at the table. She spotted Shun's book. "You read Twilight?" "Shut up and tell the story.", the ninja grumbled. Kiya gave him the bird. "Fine, it started earlier like this...

_"Roses are red and violets are blue. Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you.", Kiya sang. She was currently in the park, listening to music on her Ipod. Her sister, Zee stayed home, wanting to rest because of her cold. She kicked Kiya out, literally for peace. Now the older by one year was skipping around._

_"Hmm... I wonder what nii-san is doing. He's probably reading Twilight." (At that time, Shun sneezed.) Kiya continued to walk further into the park, not caring she was going near the woods._

_Eventually, she was there. She looked around and shrugged. "It's like in the horror movies when someone goes off by themselves and gets killed. Hmm..." She pulled out her steel bat. "I want a bitch to try and kill me." The killer who was hiding behind the tree saw that Kiya was no doubt a psycho and went off._

_Meanwhile, said Ventus user wandered more into the woods until she found a lake. "Ooohhh... it's purple water!" It was purple. It was sparkling brightly, even though it was surrounded by many trees. Not caring it could possibly be bad water, the teen ran forward and jumped in it. She ended up tasting it and hummed. "Hmm... grape soda. I must have hit the mother load, man!" Suddenly, a bright light appeared. Kiya looked up and saw a strange green clad creature. "Who in the hell are you?", Kiya asked._

_The creature raised an eyebrow. "You're quite the special one, huh?" "You calling me retarded?! That's offensive!" The creature shrugged. "I am Oberus. One of the original Bakugan Guardians. Ventus attribute." _

_Kiya gasped. "You're the one who got their ass handed to her by nii-san." Oberus sweatdropped, remembering her battle with Shun and the fact Kiya seem a little insane. "Um... okay, anyways... I'm here to tell you to get out of that." "Why?" "Because." "Because why?" "It's dangerous." "No it is not! It's good!" "Get out." "No." "Yes." "No!" "YES!"_

_Kiya stood and pointed her bat to Oberus. "Don't make me turn ninja on your ass. If one ninja kicked your ass, another will." Oberus held out a sword. "And I won't hesitate to kill yours." "Bring it, sister!" _

_(An hour later)_

_After the encounter with Oberus, and yes Kiya won that fight, the teen traveled back into the city. She wanted to take a taxi home, but got banned for something really bad she did once to ten taxis. Let's just say it involves a bomb._

_When she got there she up to her sister's room and knocked on the door. "Zee, are you okay?" She opened the door and saw that her sister was sleeping still. "Damn, when she's sleep I have nothing better to do. I'll call nii-san."_

_She dialed Shun and came to a voicemail. "Sorry, I can't reach the phone at the moment. But leave a message and I'll get right back at you... except you, Kiya. You evil demon." BEEEEPPPP._

_Kiya glared at her cell and placed it on a nearby table. "It's not my fault I was a demonic baby." O.o_

_An hour later, the teen girl went back out, this time to Runo's. _

_"RUNO! HEY, COME OUT!", she greeted/hollered as she entered the cafe. The two boys that were sitting at a booth looked up at the teen girl with a confused look. "Why are you so loud?", one asked, He had blue eyes and hair. Kiya glared. "Why are you asking for an ass-kicking?"_

_"Dude, lay off her. Besides, she's really cute." This guy had straight black that spiked up in front and bluish-green eyes. He also had one sweet tan and a bod. Can I say 'HAWT'?!_

_"But she-" "Hey, I'll kick your ass here to next year, bud!", Kiya threatened. The blue haired one stood. "Oh yeah? You want to go?! I'll take you on!" "Sora! You can't fight her!" Sora ignored the other. _

_Kiya grabbed one of the chairs and threw it. Sora ducked and got salt, pouring on Kiya. "AH! IT BURNS!" "HA!" "GRRAH!" Kiya pulled up some pepper and threw it at Sora. Runo came in at that time. Alice behind her._

_"Hey, what's going on here?!", Runo screamed. The 'HAWT' guy shrugged. "Sora and the cute one got in a fight." Alice grabbed Kiya as the hot one grabbed Sora. "Kiya, come down." Kiya took three deep breaths and sneered at Sora. "Don't go to sleep..." Sora narrowed his blue eyes. "Likewise..." "Sora...", his friend warned. "Takeshi, she started it."_

_Takeshi shook his head. "No." He turned to Kiya, who was swooning over him. "Sorry. Sora can be a real douche somethimes." Kiya smiled. "It's okay. He's no bigger than a bastard than this guy I know." (She's thinking of a guy from Bakugan. Can you guess who?)_

_Runo sighed. "Anyways, why are you here, Kiya? Zee's sick so shouldn't you be at home?" "She kicked me out to be alone. I'm looking for Shun so I can bother him. Seen him?" "Um... he's in Neathia." "Neathana?" "Neathia." "Narnia? I don't like Narnia. I been there and Peter hates me." "No, Neathia.", Alice said. Kiya shrugged. "Well, okay. I'm going there."_

_The chocolate eyed one turned to Takeshi. "You and me." "Saturday. 7pm." "Park?" "Sure. See you then." Kiya winked and left the cafe. She came back in and said. "Alice, you know Shun's taken, right?" Alice nodded. "I know this. I'm already dating someone. If you see him tell him I said congrats on his one year anniversary with Ace!" Kiya nodded and offically left._

"Wait, so you battled Oberus and got a date?", Dan asked. Kiya nodded. "Uh huh." "Can you get to the part where you actually arrive here?", Shun asked, crossing his arms. He was upset about the fact Kiya mentioned to Alice about his 'relationship'.

Kiya rolled her eyes. "Not my fault you haven't got any." "We're not together like that! Just continue on."

_"Okay, so there's this magical portal here that looks awfully suspicious. Do I step in or leave?"_

_Kiya was walking through the mall and a portal appeared in front of her. She was clueless to where it lead to. "Hmm... in or no?" Kiya looked at the portal and shrugged. "Going in."_

_A few minutes later, she landed on Neathian ground, unfamilar with it. She spotted a large castle and guys in white suits with spears. "Hey, you, freaky guy!", Kiya pointed to one of the Neathian Castle Knights. "Yes, may I help you?" "I'm looking this ninja. Ventus Brawler. Honey eyes, short black hair. Looks to uke to be seme. Um... sounds like Zachary Bennett. Same voice actor as Leon from BeyWarriors. Wears green. Looks upset all the time." "Um..." "He talks like he hates everybody. Has a habit of cussing in Japanese when he's angry." "Miss, if you're talking about Shun Kazami then he's inside." "Oh. Le gasp! How did you know I was talking about him?"_

_The guard shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know." "Okay! Well, see you later, mister! We'll go get coffee later!" Kiya then skipped into the castle._

"Then that's when I came across that one right there." She pointed to Ren. "He told me I couldn't be here, so I attempted to whip his ass. Anyways, I came here to say hi." Kiya smiled like she haven't done anything wrong. Please, this girl is so evil, she's not welcome in Hell.

"So, sounds fun.", Fabia said, taking a seat next to Kiya. "Yup." "You know, Kiya, you should be home with your sister.", Shun reminded. Kiya shook her head. "She kicked me out, man! She hates it when she's sick, I'm around. Fabia, can I get a Castle Knight Suit?"

Fabia shrugged. "What for?" "I want to wear it."

Jake leaned over to Shun. "Is she always like this?" "You have no clue." Marucho then spoke up. "So, am I the only one that noticed Kiya wearing Dan's googles?" Apparently, the teen girl were wearing a pair of Dan's googles. "Hey! Give those-" "Never!" Kiya then ran out the room, a furious Dan behind her.

**Well, there's a long one-shot. Review and Shun may hug you. Please? For the hugs? Cookies?**

**Shun: No, I'm not hugging anyone.**

**Unless it's Ace.**

**Shun: You and the AcexShun thing.**

**There's not much of those.**

**Dan: She's right. **

**Shun: Whose side are you on?**

**Mine. Deal with it, nii-san.**


End file.
